


I Think I'm Growing Into Someone (You Could Trust)

by StephIsInsanity



Series: Of Medicine and Meddison [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag: S04E13 - Piece of My Heart, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: “Hey! you leaving already?” she asked, causing the woman in question to turn back around. “I, uh have a plane to catch.” Addison responded, pointing off into the distance.or, Addison devises a plan to help Meredith get Derek back (which may or may not involve bedding his ex-wife in the process) but those are just the nitty gritty details.





	1. I know you're gonna go

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to part 4 loveys, this will have 3 chapters and is rated Explicit mainly for chapter 2. happy reading!

Meredith had been sitting at the bar with Cristina watching as Callie, Hahn, and Addison laughed over drinks for the better part of an hour now. As far as Cristina was concerned she was just being a good friend, as they sat there while the brunette ranted on about not understanding why Hahn wouldn't let her in on surgery after surgery. 

Meredith nodded along, agreeing that Hahn was doing her wrong and she deserved better. In reality Meredith was pretty sure she was feeling a tinge of jealousy at the rocks glass in Addison's hand because it was touching her lips and Meredith was not.

After Cristina confronted Hahn and Callie left with Mark, Meredith knew her time was running out. She looked over at the bar and downed Cristina's abandoned tequila shot before turning towards the figure heading towards the door. 

“Hey! you leaving already?” she asked, causing the woman in question to turn back around. 

“I, uh have a plane to catch.” Addison responded, pointing off into the distance. 

Meredith watched as she turned to leave and conceded that she gave it her best shot but her eyes widened as Addison turned back to her and walked over with purpose. 

“I walk on the beach now, I buy aromatherapy candles, I'm very zen..” She begins “but I wanna kick your ass so badly right now, it is killing me.” 

Meredith laughed, she had no idea that getting Addison over here would be as easy as asking her a simple question. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I'm talking about Derek.” Addison explained. “Derek Christopher Shepherd. Are you letting him get away? Because I swear to god Meredith if you let him ride off into the sunset with that doe-eyed little thing…”

Addison's sentence trailed off, Meredith bit her bottom lip and didn't say anything. Addison took a deep breath and turned away. 

“Addison wait!” Meredith called out grabbing on to the redheads sleeve. 

“I hear what you're saying Addison, but he left me. He told me I wasn't ready but honestly, I’m pretty sure he wasn't ready either so I'm waiting for him to figure it out.” Meredith said.

“Oh.” was Addison's only response

“You want another drink? Or do you really have a plane to catch?” 

Addison sighed, she considered lying to Meredith but decided it wasn't worth it. 

“My flight doesn't actually leave until 10 o’clock tomorrow morning so I guess I could stay for a drink.” 

Meredith motioned down to Joe for a refill for her and something for Addison. The two sat there staring at their drinks not speaking. 

“So I guess this was a terrible idea.” Meredith said with a humourless chuckle. 

“I don't know.. There has to be something we could talk about.” Addison offered.

“Yeah? Like what?” 

“Well, we could discuss what you're doing to help Derek along with his realisation you are the one he wants to be with.” 

Meredith nearly choked on her drink. 

Between coughs she repeated that she wasn't doing anything, she was waiting. 

“Meredith, you can't just do nothing while he does that nurse! You have to do something, make him think he's losing you or…” there was a pause, and Meredith was slightly frightened by the glint that appeared in Addison's eyes. “I don't know sleeping with his ex-wife seemed to get Mark in his good graces, you could try that.” she said in a way that seemed off handed but was actually a serious proposition.

Meredith choked on her drink again. 

“I'm sorry, what was that last part?” 

“What? It's not like it's so far out there, we've had sex before and that would really get under his skin you know? We don't actually have to have sex, just I don't know put on a little show here, maybe do some dancing, a kiss or two would really sell it, and then leave together.” she paused, taking in Meredith’s deer in the headlights expression, perhaps she had misread Meredith's staring earlier in the night. “You can sleep on the couch in the hotel room and in the morning when the rumours are flying around just don't deny them.” 

“This is crazy, you know that right?” Meredith asked quietly.

“A little, but you're considering it aren't you?” the redhead asked with a sly smile. 

Meredith didn't respond, just downed the rest of her drink. Addison did the same and stood up, shrugging off her coat and extending her hand to Meredith. 

“Shall we?” 

“I still think this is crazy...” she says, as she places her hand in Addison's and allows herself to be pulled to the dance floor. She figures fifteen minutes or so and Addison will give up and they can pretend this never happened.

Fifteen minutes turns into half an hour turns into an hour and the two of them are feeling less buzzed and more warmed by the alcohol in their systems, the enjoyment of twisting and twirling each other around isn't hindered when the bars radio switches to something slower, it's not even a question as Meredith wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck. 

“You really are something else.” Meredith says, laughing. She'll likely blame the booze for all of this in the morning, but for now it was pretty much exactly what she wanted.

“And you are getting exactly what you wanted aren't you?” Addison muttered as though reading the blonde's mind 

Meredith quirked an eyebrow. 

“Oh please Meredith I could feel you staring at me across the bar all evening, I was surprised when you almost didn't stop me on my way out.” 

Meredith blushed. 

“Yeah, they're might have been a brief flash of jealousy towards your drink because it was touching your lips and I wasn't.” Meredith looked everywhere but Addison's eyes as she said this. 

“Well I think we can fix that.” 

Meredith looked up at Addison then. 

“Yeah? And just how do you plan to do that?” Meredith whispered her face inching closer to Addison's. 

Between the alcohol and the public setting Meredith is positively buzzing when their lips meet. Soft and innocent at first, she feels Addison tongue run along her bottom lip and grants her access. 

a wolf whistle from the back of the bar shakes them back to reality. Meredith looks over her shoulder and sees that it's one of the new interns. 

‘good’ she thinks ‘he’s one of Lexie's friends, so he'll tell her and then she can tell George who will tell Izzie who will have the whole hospital in the loop before rounds tomorrow.’ 

She turns back to Addison. 

“Wanna get out of here?” she asks, leading Addison back over to the bar where their things are. Addison nods. 

“Still going back to my hotel? Or do you still think this is a crazy plan?” Addison said as Meredith linked their fingers and pulled her towards the exit. 

“Better idea. My house is closer, and Izzie and Alex are both working night shift tonight so if we time it just right you could be headed to the airport at the same time they get home and then there will be no question that the rumour is true.” 

“I like how you think Grey, my things are in my car, I never found time to stop at my hotel this morning.” 

“Perfect, so we don't have to make any stops along the way. I carpooled with Alex and Izzie this morning so I left them the car for the night, they'll have it in the morning.”

The two arrived at Addison's car and Meredith got in the passenger seat, things were suddenly awkward again. 

“okay well if we can't even speak to each other we'll never sell this.” Addison said as she drove towards Meredith's house. 

Meredith remained silent. 

“Okay, well I obviously can't sleep on your couch because if Izzie and Alex come home early it will blow everything, so where am I sleeping?” 

“My bed.” Meredith said automatically

“Okay, and will you also be sleeping in your bed?” 

“Yup.” 

“You do realize that based on our past history and the alcohol in our systems our night of fake dalliances might not be so fake?” 

“Well that's the plan.” 

“Oh.” Addison paused “okay as long as we're on the same page here.” 

“Well, if your page involves us, together, naked, and in my bed, I’d say we’re on the same page.” 

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, after Meredith’s last statement Addison had reached over and placed her hand on Meredith’s thigh to make it clear that yes they were definitely on the same page. 

As she turned into Meredith’s driveway she removed her hand and put the car in park. She looked over at the blonde and gave her one last chance to back out. 

Meredith leaned across the center console of Addison’s rental car and wound her fingers into dark red hair. She pulled Addison’s mouth to hers and slid her free hand up Addison’s thigh. She pulled away and opened the door to the car, she reached down for her bag and closed the door behind her. 

Addison sat there a moment stunned before reaching into the back seat to grab her bag and turning off the car. Meredith had unlocked the door and was waiting for Addison on the porch. Once the redhead was in her eyesight Meredith opened the door to the house and went in. She hung her stuff by the door and kicked off her converse. Addison watched this and kicked off her heels right next to them. 

“That way even if they come home and we’re still in bed the heels will tip them off.” Addison said as she toed off her shoes. 

Meredith nodded. 

“My room is upstairs, last door on the left and the bathroom is right across from it.” she gestured up the stairs. “I’m gonna make us some tea and then I’ll be up.” 

“Tea sounds great, it's pretty raw out there today.” Addison agreed as she began ascending the stairs.

When Meredith made it to her room with the tea Addison was nowhere to be found. She put it down on the dresser and went across the hall, she could hear the shower running. Her hand hesitated on the doorknob for just a second before she opened the door. She quickly rid herself of her clothes leaving them in a pile near the sink. She slid open the door to the shower and quietly climbed in behind Addison, she wrapped her arms around the redhead who was standing in the spray with her eyes closed. 

Meredith peppered Addison’s shoulders with soft kisses and the other woman turned around in her embrace. Addison backed her into the wall and kissed her fiercely, one hand in her hair the other on her breast. Meredith moaned into her mouth and reached up to tangle her hands in Addison’s water darkened red hair. Addison slid her thigh in between both of Meredith’s and moaned as the small blonde eagerly thrust against her. 

Reaching out blindly Meredith shut off the shower and grabbed the towel Addison had tossed over the shower door she wrapped it around the two of them which caused there to be almost no space between them. 

“This is nice and all but if we don’t move this out of the shower, one of us is going to end up with a concussion.” Meredith said

Addison laughed and agreed, the last time they had done it in the shower, which was also the second and last time they’d done it, it hadn’t ended too well. She watched as Meredith stepped out of the embrace of the towel and wrapped it around only her. 

The blonde opened the door to the shower and walked towards her bedroom naked as the day she was born.


	2. just please leave me a note

It was hard to imagine that a year and a half ago they were in almost the same situation Addison thought as she towel dried her hair and wrapped the towel Meredith had left, back around herself. 

She walked across the hall and nudged Meredith's bedroom door the rest of the way open with her hip. She saw the tea on the dresser and took a sip walking it over to one of the bedside tables. 

Meredith emerged from the closet wearing only her panties and a tank top that was just the perfect amount too small for her. It wasn't until Meredith smirked at her, that Addison realized she'd been staring slightly slack jawed. 

Meredith closed the distance between them and lightly touched Addison's chin, closing her mouth. She ran her hand down Addison's neck to the spot where the towel was tucked into itself and she pulled on it ever so slightly, causing the knot to come loose. She let go and the towel pooled around Addison's feet; now it was Meredith's turn to stare. 

She ghosted her fingertips down Addison's shoulders, over her breasts and stomach before stopping at her hipbones. She went up on her toes and kissed Addison slowly, she trailed one hand back up her body and slid it up into damp red locks. Addison ran her tongue along Meredith's bottom lip and was instantly granted access. Meredith's other hand continued it's decent slipping in between Addison's thighs, she stroked her clit in slow circles, and the redhead moaned into her mouth. Meredith continued a little lower pumping two fingers in and out of Addison with ease before removing them and circling her clit once more. She pulled her hand away and received a groan of protest from the older woman. She broke the kiss and brought her fingers to her mouth cleaning them off with a pop and then kissing Addison once more. 

She backed Addison into the side of the bed and pushed enough to topple them over, Meredith didn't stay on top of Addison long, at first she began to protest but then immediately stopped when the small blonde dropped to her knees. She gripped Addison's hips and brought her to edge of the bed before tossing her unfairly long legs over her shoulders and burying her face between Addison's thighs. 

Addison called out to a god she didn't believe in as Meredith sucked her clit into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it in concise little circles. She moved lower and slid her tongue between wet folds and took in as much of Addison as she could, god she still tasted as good as Meredith remembered. She pumped her tongue in and out a few times before replacing it with her fingers and returning her mouth's attention to teasing at her clit. Addison wrapped her legs around Meredith's head, one hand fisted in the comforter of the bed the other tangled in blonde hair. 

Every little noise Addison made just got Meredith even more wound up, she slid her free hand down into her panties and began to mirror everything her tongue was doing to Addison, to herself. She moaned into Addison's center. Addison lifted her head when she felt Meredith moan, and through hooded eyes she could see Meredith moving slightly as she rode her own hand. 

“oh my god.” 

That visual was more than enough to topple her over the edge, as she released her grip in Meredith's hair, Meredith removed her fingers but continued to pump in and out with her tongue, a few moments later she pulled back and looked up at Addison. The redhead used all of her remaining energy to push herself up on elbows as Meredith licked her lips. Their eyes met and Meredith sank down onto her own fingers and slowly began pumping them in and out of herself. Addison's mouth went dry and she crooked a finger at her. Meredith got up from the floor, removing her hand from her panties, and crawled up the bed. 

Addison rolled them over and turned so that they were actually on the bed in the proper direction, Meredith put her head on a pillow and Addison reached for the hand that Meredith had been riding, she sucked the fingers into her mouth and Meredith's hips involuntarily bucked up. 

Addison swirled her tongue around Meredith's fingers before releasing them with a pop. She put her knees on either side of Meredith's hips and reached for the hem of her tank top. 

“first things first, this has got to go.” 

She pulled the tank top up over Meredith's head and tossed it off to the side, she then leaned down to pull a nipple into her mouth. Meredith's hips bucked up again, seeking some sort of contact. Addison ignored the silent plea and moved on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She trails her lips back up Meredith's neck to her lips and tastes herself on Meredith's tongue.

Addison moans into Meredith's mouth at the taste of herself and Meredith uses the opportunity to flip the two of them over, frustrated from Addison's lack of contact where she needed it most. One of Addison's legs landed completely flat while the one closest to Meredith however, was bent at the knee. The blonde quickly straddled the older woman's leg, seeking any form of pressure where her body was throbbing with need. 

Addison chuckled at Meredith's impatience.

“Well, I'm sorry you were being a tease and honestly I'm not above dry humping your leg at this very moment.” Meredith offered with a huff. 

Addison chuckled some more before coming to an abrupt stop as Meredith shifted so her knee was against Addison's center, as she began riding her leg. Her chuckle quickly transformed into a moan as she felt the heat of Meredith moving against her leg. 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” she said quickly. 

Meredith paused reluctantly and looked to Addison to continue. Addison gripped her hips and rolled them back over, she let out a whimper as she landed with Meredith's leg still between her thighs. She re-positioned herself and tucked her index fingers into the sides of Meredith's panties and slid them down her legs tossing them in the same direction as the tank top from earlier. 

She returned to her earlier position astride Meredith's thigh and the blonde eagerly thrust up onto her. Addison leaned down to pull Meredith into a series of drawn out kisses as they found a rhythm together. She could feel her thigh getting slicker and Meredith getting warmer, she slid a hand down between them and stroked at the younger woman’s clit. 

“come for me.” she whispered into the blonde's ear. 

Meredith felt herself begin to come undone as Addison whispered the request into her ear. She began thrusting harder against Addison before finally feeling the release of all the tension that had built up in her body over the course of the evening. As Addison's name fell from her lips, she heard the telltale sign of Addison's intake of breath followed by a low moan that told her that her companion had just come for the second time that night.

Addison collapsed on top of Meredith before rolling off of her. They laid there for a few moment catching their breath and regaining their thoughts. 

“Well, we might be incapable of holding a solid conversation, but at least we can still do that right.” Addison said offhandedly, shifting to pull the blankets out from under them.

“Amen to that.” Meredith agreed, as she crawled under the covers that Addison was holding up for her. 

Meredith moved to rest her head on Addison's chest and the red head loosely wrapped an arm around her middle, absentmindedly tracing lines on her side. 

“You know what I'm confused about though?” Addison said softly.

“Mm. What's that?” Meredith responded in a sleepy tone. 

“That you said earlier that you were jealous of my glass. That would insinuate that this is more than a hook-up to make a boy jealous..” she trailed off, not sure where to go from there.

“I told you last year, if you wanted to throw your hat in the ring you would have won.” 

Addison pulled back from Meredith, jostling her in the process. Meredith looked at Addison who had a facial expression similar to that of a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Wait a minute. You remember that conversation? All this time and you never said anything?” Addison couldn't believe it. 

“You didn't ask, so I figured you didn't want it brought up. It doesn't matter now because you have to go back to LA in the morning and I have to go back to Derek, and who knows the next time we’ll see each other.” Meredith shrugged and placed her head back on Addison's chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

Addison kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arm back around the smaller woman. 

“I guess you're right, our lives went in different directions, but we still wound up here in your bed so maybe the universe is throwing us a bone” she paused “both literally and metaphorically.” 

Meredith giggled at Addison's terrible pun, and wrapped her arm a little tighter around her in makeshift sort of hug. 

“Sort of a consolation prize, even though you didn't toss your metaphorical hat in the ring.” Meredith mumbled, using Addison's phrasing.

“Exactly.” Addison said as she felt Meredith's breathing change as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 still needs some work, but it should be up by the end of the week!


	3. I left because you asked me to

“Oh. My. God.” 

“Dude.” 

“I told you it was probably true.”

“I shouldn't be here.” 

“Seriously George? If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have come, now get over here.” Izzie stage whispered. 

“Guys what the hell?” Meredith groaned before opening her eyes and suddenly remembering her current situation. 

She quickly grabbed at the covers to make sure Addison's naked body was out of her friends immediate line of sight.

“Hey you left the door open, not our fault.” Alex said. 

Meredith took in her friends. Cristina was leaning in the doorway clad in her leather jacket arms crossed, George wouldn't look up from his shoes, Alex had a shit eating grin on his face, and Izzie looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing ever seemed to come out.

“Go away!” Meredith said in a stage whisper of her own, through clenched teeth while throwing a pillow at them. 

“We're gonna have to talk about this later aren't we?” Cristina asked, grimacing. Sometimes she hated Meredith's life as a McSlut. She rolled her eyes and turned to George “Come on Bambi, I'll bring you home.” 

George issued a quiet thank you and followed Cristina away from the doorway, still looking at the ground.

That just left her roommates. Izzie kept looking from Meredith to Addison's sleeping form and back and Alex well, he was Alex. 

“Stevens, Karev, get out or I'll find a way to have you on scut for the next month.” Addison said, rolling over but not opening her eyes. “and close the door behind you.” 

The two suddenly had alarmed looks in their eyes as they turned and closed the door. 

“Sorry, we must have fallen asleep with the door open, I didn't mean to have you on display for my friends.” Meredith said as she laid back down. 

“Don't worry about it, now there should be no doubt the rumour is true right?” 

“I guess not.” 

“Well, then everything turned out just fine.” she said with a huff. 

They laid there in silence for a moment or two, with Meredith subconsciously tracing geometric shapes on Addison's arm. 

“What time do you have rounds?” Addison asked, finally opening her eyes.

“9.” 

“And what time is it now?” 

Meredith turned her head to check the clock on her night stand.

“6:15.” 

“Good, that leaves plenty of time.” 

“Time for wh-” Meredith was cut off by Addison lips landing on hers. 

Addison pulled back. 

“Oh” Meredith grinned, reaching up to pull Addison's face back to hers. “time for that.” 

About 45 minutes later, Addison found herself downstairs in one of Meredith's oversized Dartmouth shirts and some flannel pants that had at some point probably belonged to Derek now that she thought about it. She set about making coffee while Meredith took a shower, Izzie sat at the counter eating cereal and reading the paper. She finally spoke as Addison opened the fridge. 

“I wouldn't eat anything in there, we haven't gone shopping for anything other than milk,cereal, juice, and probably tequila in over a month.” 

Addison turned around. 

“What do you guys eat then?” She asked, mildly concerned.

“Well I eat cereal if I'm home, pretty sure Alex and Mer live on hospital food at this point, there might be poptarts in the cabinet if you really want something.” 

As much as Addison didn't want to fly on an empty stomach, she also wasn't sure she wanted to trust poptarts that had been in the cabinet so long Izzie wasn't sure whether or not they were real. Nevertheless she walked over to where Izzie had gestured and low and behold inside the cabinet was a lone box of strawberry poptarts. She pulled them down and checked the expiration date, they were good until the end of the year at least. She opened the box and pulled some out, grabbed a glass for orange juice and sat next to Izzie. Izzie offered her part of the paper and they sat there in comfortable silence. 

Meredith walked in a few minutes later dressed for work, damp hair around her face. 

“Good morning, bathroom's all yours.” she informed Addison as she poured herself a cup of coffee and stole half a poptart off of her plate. Addison finished what she was reading and put the paper down. She pushed her glasses up on top of her head, and leaned over to kiss Meredith as she got up. 

“Good morning.” she replied back. 

As she left the room she heard Izzie start berating Meredith with questions. She shook her head as she walked up the stairs. Yesterday was nice, and last night was fantastic, but she was glad to be flying home in a couple hours. 

Seattle was fun to visit, and a surgery as risky as the one yesterday gave her a high no drug could ever compare to. But there was something about being in LA surrounded by an, albeit problematic, family that made her feel like an actual adult, versus the college freshman who had a crush on the jock's girlfriend that she seemed to turn into when she got within a certain distance of ferry boats. 

That's what she'd blame last night on if her friends back home asked about it, a close proximity to ferry boats.. well ferry boats and those damned elevators.

/fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the chapter titles are song lyrics from "We Could Die Like This" by The Wonder Years


End file.
